Pawprints and Conversations
by SiriuslyMarauderObsessed
Summary: "Average" days in the not so average lives of the fantastic four Marauders presented through conversations and notes. (From 2nd year to graduation) (Eventually Jily and Wolfstar)
1. Chapter 1-Train to Hogwarts

Hello Hogwarts! James Potter here. It looks like I've managed to nick Remus' notes before he notices, so until then, I present to you a lovely excerpt of the Marauders' fairly ridiculous years at our beloved school for witchcraft and wizardry, beginning with our second year. Should you choose to read further, you'll find comedy, generously provided by myself and my friends, the ultimate friendship, and, if Evans ever decides to stop hexing me, some romance as well. (But don't even get me started on that Sirius Black and his crush on Remus. The lengths he'll go to deny it are ridiculous.) So go on! Read and enjoy the tales of a fairly absurd group of four boys as they find the fun in normalcy of life as young wizards. Oh, and I almost forgot! We would really appreciate any reviews and comments. Thanks!

* * *

POV's:

_Remus Lupin/Moony_

**Sirius Black/Padfoot**

James Potter/Prongs

Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail

* * *

_Who is this girl? Do any of you know? I think I've seen her in the common room before._

**That's the one James wouldn't shut up about, I think. Evans, was that her name?**

Lily, I think. Lily Evans. She's nice. She gave me her slice of pie once when I got to dinner late.

_I think I've seen her in the library. She hangs out with that dark haired guy. Severus, I think? The one that's really good at potions._

**The slimy one? What does she want with him? James is not going to be happy about that.**

He knows. I think that's the reason he doesn't like him.

_It's either that or the fact that he's the only guy in our year who is better at him at potions._

**I think the fact that he's a Slytherin doesn't****help his case either.**

_Probably._

Hey, do any of you know why Lily is in here, anyways?

_I think she said something about it being the only available place._

**It's not exactly available, it's got four people in it…**

Well, to be fair, she _was_ here before we got here..

**Maybe, but there's more of us.**

_She's not really bothering anyone, though._

James looks pretty bothered.

**OUCH**. Remus!

_Stop snickering, you prat!_

**He's got a right to laugh! That was funny!**

Remus is making his annoyed overlord of the idiots face again.

_I am not!_

**You kind of are, mate. It's a talent. **

_AM NOT._

**Yes you are. That facial expression right there.**

_Oh wait, she's leaving the room. Hope Prongs didn't scare her away._

So, what do you fellas think about Lily? She's quite pretty, don't you think? I mean, she hexed me when I told her that, but still. I don't think she likes me very much. She will though. I am determined.

Wait, what was that about scaring Evans away? I would never do such a thing! I am a joy.

**Yes, dear, you're an absolute delight.**

I mean, Lily doesn't think so, but you are!

**You are definitely wonderful, although Lily and pretty much everyone else ever don't think so.**

I hate you guys. Have I mentioned that before?

_Wait, guys, stop talking. We're here!_


	2. Chapter 2-Midnight Talks

POV's:

_Remus Lupin/Moony_

**Sirius Black/Padfoot**

James Potter/Prongs

Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail

* * *

_Sirius. You still awake? I tried throwing some of these paper airplanes at Peter but he just snored louder. How does he snore so loud anyways? There has to be a spell or something to fix it.. remind me to look that up tomorrow, will you?_

_And James is still on the Common room couch, I think. He's been asleep there ever since the Quidditch game ended. _

_You awake?_

**Wha? Yeah, I'm awake. Wasn't paying attention. What time is it? I think you can just use a Silencing Charm on Peter.**

_Yeah, but my wand is on the other end of the room… too much work. Can you do it? Please?_

**Of course. … There, that worked. Better? Why do you keep your wand across the room? What if you need it?**

_Then I'll get up and get it. I'm still not totally used to carrying my own wand around all day, you know? I mean, I know it's been a year and a bit, but still! I keep leaving it everywhere…_

_Oh, and it's midnight, I think. Something like that._

**That's a fair answer. It's nice to keep at all times though. Self-defense and all that. Only midnight? Thought it'd be later…**

_This day has__seemed super long. Double potions with Slytherins? Not exactly my favorite thing. Not that all Slytherins are bad. I just don't like being thrown spitballs at and being called skinny-bones all the time. It's not my fault I'm bony! I eat! I mean, not as much as Peter, but still!_

**They've got no right to say a word. See, I don't agree with you. I don't think any of them are good.**

_There are some nice ones, like that blonde girl...Florence? She seems nice. Very pretty.I mean, it's not fair to call them all bad. I mean, not all Gryffindors are good. And Sirius, a lot of your family is from Slytherin. They can't be _that_bad, can they?_

**I don't think I know her… Nor do I want to. You're absolutely correct. My family isn't****that bad, they're worse.**

Is_n't there at least one that you like? Who did you hang out with when you were a kid then? _

**I had an uncle who was decent, but he's gone now. I've got a cousin, a Hufflepuff, who was alright, but she isn't allowed in the house anymore. So there's two that I like, but overall, I'm basically alone.**

_Isn't allowed in the house? Why? How? I mean, you can't just throw family away just like _that_, you know? _

**The whole family can and does. You aren't exactly the way you're supposed to be, you're either out or you wish you were.**

_How are they dealing with having a Gryffindor in the family? I mean, it must have been a huge shock. So many generations of Slytherins, and then there's Sirius Black._

"Shock" is an understatement. Let's just say they aren't coping very well. It'd almost be funny if it weren't the way it is.

_It is sort of ironic, in a way though. I mean, Sirius Black, going out of his way to break the rules and expectations so much he's deliberately born into the Black family just to thumb their nose at them. A very _you_thing to do, really._

**I'm not so sure it was deliberate. I'd have picked better people. But I work with what I've got. So far we're very heavy on irony.**

_Well, you've got us now. I'm pretty sure James would kidnap you and keep you in his cupboard if he could, you know, and me and Peter have your back too. You're sort of stuck with us now, really._

**Couldn't have got stuck with a better bunch. You guys are the absolute best. I do think I'd have James take the cupboard though. I'll take the couch, at least.**

_Yeah, it would be a tad cramped for our Oh So Great and Moste Wonderfulest Mr. Black, wouldn't it?_

**It's all about style, Remus. All about style. **

_Of course, Sirius._

_…_

_Sirius?_

**What? Yep! Right here. Lost my train of thought. What's going on?**

_Good night._

**Good night, I think.**

_Good night._

**Alright, good night.**

_Good night._

**Good night.**

_Night._

**Good night.**

_Good night._

**I should go to sleep. Good night.**

_Good night._

**Good night, Remus.**

_Good night, Sirius._

**Good night, then.**

_Sirus, it's like two in the morning. Go to sleep._

**Yeah, I probably should sleep, good night.**

_Good night then._

_Good night, sleep well._

IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW I WILL GET UP AND SIT ON YOU UNTIL YOU DIE.

_Sorry Peter!_

**Good night. Really this time.**

_…__...goodnight._


	3. Chapter 3- Peter and Sirius' Adventure

POV's:

_Remus Lupin/Moony_

**Sirius Black/Padfoot**

James Potter/Prongs

Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail

* * *

Do any of you have the notes from Slughorn's lecture last Tuesday? Remus is in the library in another one of his study comas.

**Peter. Do you think either James or I actually took notes?**

James sometimes takes notes! Sometimes!... It was worth a shot, I guess.

**It was worth the effort, I guess. We're going to have to go ask Remus**

I tried. I actually yelled in his ear and he didn't even notice. Miss Collier sure did though. I'm banned for a month. James is going to have to go. You still have until the end of next year until you're allowed back in.

**A month? We leave in a week and a half! And speaking of bans, how is James still allowed in there?**

He just never goes in. I honestly don't think he's stepped foot in there since the year started.

**Oh, that makes sense. We'll just get him to ask Remus then.**

No, that won't work. I just remembered. He's been in the Quidditch field all day, drooling. They got new uniforms, or something. There is no way are we getting him back here just to drag Remus out of the library.

**Well, that settles it then. We're getting Remus out ourselves. Any brilliant ideas? **

Get Lily to do it?

**That's last resort! We can try ourselves first! Peter! Cause a diversion, and I'll try to get in! **

That's right! We are men! Manly men! We don't need no damsel in our distress!

**Exactly! We can do this! Okay, you go in the normal way and distract Miss Collier, and I'll figure out how to get in a window or something. **

It's on the fourth floor, Sirius. Well, it was, last time I check. Dratted moving stairs keep messing up my sense of direction. They stranded me on the sixth floor last week! I was late to Transfiguration! McGonagall changed me into a teapot! A. TEAPOT. It was emotionally scarring, I tell you. I still haven't recovered completely, I'm sure.

**So that's where you were! Oh! Well, be that as it may, I can get into the library, fourth floor window or otherwise. Do not doubt my skills. You just keep out the library patrol, and it'll go perfectly. **

I don't doubt your skills at getting in. I doubt your skills at not breaking every bone in that skinny body though. And then Remus would kill me, and that would really put a damper on my weekend plans, you know?

**You don't have weekend plans! Remus won't let us make plans until the exams are over! And hey! If he kills you, you don't have to take the tests! **

Rude. True though. So, I sneak in the library and do what? Knock over a shelf? I think that might accidentally crush someone. Or Miss Collier would not-so-accidentally crush **me.**

**Oh no. You're not sneaking in. Barge in. Loudly. Get noticed. Draw attention. I need all attention away from me. Go make some noise. **

You're the drama queen. Can't you do that? Have a diva moment or something? Release 50 owls and ten tons of purple glitter?

**Excuse me?! I am not a drama queen OR a diva! I'm insulted! **

I think we all know that's not exactly true. We can ALL hear you singing in the shower, you prat.

**Oh, come off it! You don't exactly have the best habits either! **

I don't hoard empty shampoo bottles just because they are, and I quote, "perfect microphone material!"

**No, you just hoard food wrappers! **

HEY. Just the Cauldron Cake boxes! Those are limited edition! It's their 250th anniversary! Have a little respect for history!

**Peter. That is not history, that is a sales ploy. It's also deeply sad. But we're getting off topic again. Remus Rescue Mission. Go make some noise. **

Can't I just let some owls loose or something?

**Anything, as long as you make sure they don't get me caught!**

* * *

I'm back. …Let's just say getting the owls...didn't exactly work out.

**I see that. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has some bandages for that. You look like you fought off a dragon. Merlin's pants Peter! What did you do to those poor owls?!**

Nothing! They just kept trying to eat me! It was insane! I kept trying to tell them I was a wizard, not a tasty gizzard, like Kettleburn says. Wait..is that for hippogriffs?

**You're insane! You brought them food, right?**

….So _that's_ what I forgot.

**Always bring the owls food, otherwise you're food. It's the secret to never getting clawed. **

Fine. New plan?

**Definitely new plan. Alright. Just go make some noise.**

Fine.

* * *

**Peter. I can't believe we forgot about the banning spell. Hung upside down. So undignified. Ridiculous. Well what do we do now? **

My pants almost fell down! In front of Bertha Jorkins!

Sirius. I think it's time. We have to do it.

**No. You can't be saying what I think you're saying. Not that. Not her. We haven't failed yet. **

Sirus. It's time. We have no other plan, it's getting late, and the test is tomorrow. Come on. We have to do this.

**You ask her. If I ask, she'll never agree. **

She hates me! She has ever since James made me try to find out her address. She thinks I'm a creep!

**She hates me too! I don't even know what I did! **

What _didn't_ you do?

Anyways, back to the problem at hand. Let's both ask her. Maybe her dislike for us will be overcome by confusion in the face of our humble attitude and amazingly stunning good looks!

**I'm sorry, humble attitudes? Do you expect me to beg? Because there is **no** way that's happening. I'll try to get in the library myself again before I beg anyone for anything. **

Just come on, we'll figure it out when we find her.

* * *

Well that was totally humiliating. But hey, at least she's going to go get Remus now!

Hi guys. Thanks for including me in your plans to break into the library. Much appreciated.

YOU WERE LOOKING AT THE UNIFORMS!

Rude. I'm literally an owl away.

**JAMES YOU UTTER–**

Now, now, no need to be harsh.

**WE ALMOST DIED.**

We had to beg Lily to help us! Beg! And I had to give her half of my chocolate bar stash! And Remus already ate most of it! I'm not going to have enough to finish the school year with!

**BEG DOES NOT EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT! IT WAS PRACTICALLY GROVELLING! IT WAS AWFUL!**

Now _that's_ a sight I would love to see. Still, sorry Pete. Not so sorry, Sirius. How'd things turn out? How's darling Evans? (She tried to hex me in the hallway not five minutes ago. It was rather more vicious than usual. I'm assuming you all had something to do with it.)

**James, you'd better run far far away before dinner or I'm afraid I'll cause quite a scene smashing your face into the headmaster's soup.**

Ehehehe erm... *gulp* Oh what do you know I have Quidditch practice.

**That's what I thought.**

_Hey guys! How has your day been? Sorry if I've been sort of gone all day. Lily mentioned you wanted something?_

REMUS PROTECT ME. HE'S GONNA KILL ME.

_What? Wait, what did you do this time?_

NOTHING. I LITERALLY DID NOTHING. THIS TIME.

**EXACTLY. NOTHING. WHILE PETER AND I WENT THROUGH HELL.**

HELL IS RIGHT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA.

HOW IS THAT MY FAULT?

YOU CHOSE QUIDDITCH OVER US. YOUR MATES. YOUR FRIENDS FOR LIFE.

_Well, I'll just leave you to… whatever it is you're talking about. I'm going to go get some lunch. Anyone care to join me?_

I'm going with you. I don't trust myself around Black. He's gonna kill me, in case you didn't know.

_Yes, I sort of noticed that._

…

…Can you believe we had to go through all that?

**That was a nightmare. But at least we got the notes! Right? **

...Oh no.


End file.
